


I'm'Posibble

by orio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Author feels, I really truly don't mean to hurt you Steve, M/M, Steve's musings and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orio/pseuds/orio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you *know* that when feelings happen they can be anywhere, at anytime, and you just try your best not to drown in them. Steve finds that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm'Posibble

**Author's Note:**

> Author is just learning to *write*. No one beta'd this writing (although I would love to find one!) so any and all mistakes are mine. Please feel free to give suggestions or corrections. Dedicated to all the STony stories who've made me fall in love with the characters even more. Thank you.

At that precise moment his gaze landed on Tony surrounded by so many beautiful people, Steve knew he had became a liar.

He wasn't jealous. Steve cannot be jealous. He has no right.

_But the unfortunate fact is that he is._

Because he finally figured out why even in that man’s worst days, Steve cannot find any fault unforgivable enough to hate Tony. Why Tony’s hurt, sadness, weariness and self loathing could never sway Steve to ever feel aversion towards him. And why Tony’s smile, Tony’s kindness… Tony’s mere presence makes Steve want to touch him, protect him… love him.

Tony is brighter than the supernova, more alive than the pulsing that Steve feels in his veins, which is why...Tony is…he is so very _**off limits**_ to the mere fact that he is Tony Stark.

If anything else, Tony Stark is a self made man who is destined to belong to the world, _**not** _ to someone whose strength comes from a bottle whose status only elevated because he was a propaganda material, created to serve as a tool to be used in times of unrest and nothing more. _**He** _ is a fake, a wanna be, a pretender; he may be good at strategics, his heart may belong to the people, but he was no _**real**_ hero.

It is Tony who is the proper genius…a billionaire whose philanthropy is widely known and a hero.  
A bit rogue-ish perhaps but a hero, nonetheless, who has extended his money, his knowledge, his influence and even his life to make other people’s lives better.

And Steve… he was just a guy from Brooklyn who nobody was going to miss if the experiment went wrong. He could never compete with what Tony has always been. The real deal.

So, he turned his back from the sight of the women and even the men who surrounded Tony who glowed because they were shined on by Tony’s light.

“Hey Steve…” a voice called out.


End file.
